Baśń o małym gumochłonie i warzycielu interesu
by akumaNakago
Summary: Głupiutka baśnieczka z okazji urodzin pewnego gumochłona. Dla o/d/pornych ;-/.
1. Życzenie pierwsze

_Dla  
__**gumochłona**__ z Forum Mirriel,  
kt__óry zawodowo zajmuje się warzycielstwem,  
__w trzydziestą rocznicę urodzin. Oby nigdy nie zabrakło Ci słodkiej, chrupiącej sałaty. Oraz śluzu._

* * *

Baśń o małym gumochłonie i warzycielu interesu

* * *

Życzenie pierwsze

* * *

Pewnego pochmurnego dnia warzyciel wybrał się nad brzeg jeziora, aby złowić gumochłona, który był mu niezbędny do sporządzanego właśnie eliksiru. Chodził, brodził, taplał się w mule, lecz niczego nie znalazł. Nie tracił jednak nadziei, ponieważ gumochłon był mu naprawdę potrzebny i bez niego nie miał właściwie po co wracać do pracowni. W końcu jego upór został wynagrodzony: o zmierzchu udało mu się wypatrzeć ślamazarnie poruszające się brązowe coś. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, okazało się, że to rzeczywiście był gumochłon, chociaż jakiś dziwnie blady, chudy i krótki. Gdyby był człowiekiem, można by pomyśleć, że jest chory. Ale że był tylko gumochłonem, taka możliwość nie wchodziła w grę. Warzyciel miał po prostu pecha. Lub też - zupełnie nieświadomie, oczywiście - naraził się królowej gumochłonów czy komuś w tym rodzaju.

Cóż miał robić? Podniósł oślizgłe stworzenie i, niosąc je w wyciągniętej przed siebie ręce, skierował się w stronę zamku.

Nagle usłyszał cichutki głosik:

- Wypuść mnie, dobry warzycielu, a spełnię twoje trzy życzenia.

Warzyciel całkiem łatwo mógłby udać, że niczego nie słyszał, jednak docenienie talentu nastawiło go pozytywniej niż zwykle, a obietnica spełnienia życzeń brzmiała wyjątkowo kusząco. Zatrzymał się więc i podsunął sobie zdobycz pod wydatny nos.

- Jak niby miałbyś to zrobić? Jesteś przecież tylko gumochłonem.

- Owszem, jestem gumochłonem, nie zwyczajnym jednak, lecz złotym gumochłonem spełniającym życzenia.

- Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś był złoty - stwierdził warzyciel krytycznie, obracając stwora na wszystkie strony i przypatrując mu się uważnie.

- Jest ciemno - zauważył gumochłon.

- Jeszcze nie całkiem, ledwie się zmierzcha.

- Jestem uwalany mułem.

- Nie całkiem, trochę powłoki ci widać.

- Złote gumochłony nie są dosłownie złote, tylko złotobrązowe.

- Nie mogłeś tak mówić od razu?

- Mogłem, ale to by było zbyt proste i dialog wyszedłby za krótki.

- Ach, chyba że tak. Czy teraz możemy wrócić do istoty naszej rozmowy?

- Tak sądzę. Chyba odbiegliśmy od niej dostatecznie daleko, aby już wracać.

- Jakże mi miło. Twierdzisz więc, że jesteś złotym gumochłonem i spełnisz moje trzy życzenia, jeśli cię wypuszczę?

- Tak twierdzę.

- Dlaczego ci nie wierzę?

- Mógłbym odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale tylko jeśli jest to jedno z twoich życzeń. Jest?

- Nie.

- Więc ci nie odpowiem.

- To ja cię nie wypuszczę, tylko zaniosę cię do zamku, do lochów, do mojej pracowni i brutalnie wyduszę z ciebie cały śluz, który następnie użyję jako składnik najpaskudniejszego eliksiru pod słońcem.

Z tymi słowami odsunął od siebie gumochłona i podjął przerwaną wędrówkę.

Natychmiast znowu usłyszał błagalne:

- Bądź tak dobry, warzycielu, wypuść mnie! Naprawdę spełnię twoje trzy życzenia!

- Jestem dobry - stwierdził warzyciel, ponownie się zatrzymawszy. - Jestem jednym z najlepszych warzycieli w Wielkiej Brytanii, a nawet na kuli ziemskiej!

- Brednie - mruknął gumochłon pod nosem, którego nie miał. - Gdybyś był taki dobry, nie tkwiłbyś na nędznej szkolnej posadce.

- Mówiłeś coś czy się przesłyszałem?

- Przypomniałem tylko, że jestem gotowy spełnić twoje trzy życzenia. Wypróbuj mnie, zobaczysz, że nie kłamię.

- Taaak?

- Tak.

- W porządku. Życzę więc sobie... życzę sobie... mmm... O, wiem! - Pstryknął palcami dłoni, w której nie trzymał gumochłona, gdy przyszła mu go głowy kwestia dręcząca go od lat. - Życzę sobie być najmłodszym mistrzem eliksirów na świecie!

- Uściślijmy: mam cię odmłodzić?

- Nie, nie. Chcę być tym, który zdobył tytuł mistrza eliksirów...

- Przecież jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, o co ci chodzi?

- Nie przerywaj, jak starsi przemawiają!

- Dobrze, dobrze, już milczę.

- No, ja myślę!

- Wątpliwe - mruknął gumochłon tak cicho, że nie został usłyszany. Przynajmniej pozornie.

- Chcę - powtórzył warzyciel z naciskiem - być tym czarodziejem, który zdobył tytuł mistrza eliksirów, kiedy był najmłodszy ze wszystkich. I żeby nikt nigdy mnie nie wyprzedził - zażądał.

- To twoje drugie życzenie?

- Nie, to tylko część składowa pierwszego.

- Skubany...

- A ty zaraz będziesz wyduszany, jak nie spełnisz mojego życzenia _w całej rozciągłości_.

- Bardzo chętnie - zapewnił gumochłon kłamliwie - ale to nierealne.

- Co to ma znaczyć? Jak to, nierealne?

- Masz już trzydzieści lat, zauważ, a najmłodszy warzyciel miał niespełna dwadzieścia, kiedy zdobył tytuł mistrza. Jak mam cię zrobić najmłodszym mistrzem eliksirów, skoro nie chcesz zostać odmłodzony?

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ty tu jesteś od spełniania życzeń.

- Na pewno nie dasz się przekonać do zmiany życzenia?

- Nie ma mowy.

- No dobrze - westchnął gumochłon pełną piersią, której nie miał - niech ci będzie. Gotowe.

- Już?

- Tak.

- Tak po prostu?

- Tak.

- Bez żadnych efektów?

- Jakich efektów?

- Dźwiękowych, świetlnych... No wiesz, jak to przy rzucaniu czarów.

- Ja nie czaruję, ja spełniam życzenia. Jak niby miałbym się bawić magią, skoro nie mam różdżki?

- Racja.

- Sam widzisz.

Przez chwilę stali - to znaczy warzyciel stał, a gumochłon zwisał w jego dłoni - milcząc jak zaklęci. Stworzeniu o dziwo znudziło się pierwszemu. Może było mu niewygodnie albo zimno, albo coś.

- To jak będzie? Puścisz mnie?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, że rzeczywiście spełniłeś moje życzenie?

- Sprawdź.

Warzyciel patrzył na niego tępo.

- Przywołaj sobie encyklopedię eliksirów czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Czarodziej machnął różdżką.

- _Accio_ "Kto jest kto"!

- Zbierasz takie książki? - zdziwił się gumochłon, kiedy czekali na przybycie dzieła.

- Nie, ale na pewno ktoś w zamku to ma.

Rzeczywiście, chwilę później od strony skrytej w mrokach nocy warowni nadleciało grube tomiszcze.

- Mówiłem? - mruknął przez zaciśniętą w zębach świecącą różdżkę, przerzucając kartki.

- Mówiłeś. Zobacz lepiej, czy to ma ex libris, żebyś wiedział, komu oddać.

- Podłożę w wielkiej sali, właściciel się pewnie znajdzie - odparł nieuważnie, kiedy z wyraźną satysfakcją czytał notatkę dotyczącą siebie. - Wolę się nie narażać na gniew dyrektora.

- Dumbledore'a?

- A kogo niby?

- Skąd wiesz, że to jego?

- Bo nikt inny w całym zamku nie zaznaczyłby stron, na których widnieje Czarny Pan, cholerny Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald, chol... - odchrząknął, rzucając okiem w kierunku hogwarckich wież - Albus Dumbledore i ja. Zresztą... - Zamknąwszy książkę, odchylił okładkę i wskazał znaczek w kształcie lecącego feniksa otoczony płomiennym napisem _WŁASNOŚĆ ALBUSA DUMBLEDORA_. - Mówiłem?

- Mówiłeś. Ty w ogóle sporo mówisz.

- Ty mówisz jeszcze więcej.

- Taką mam rolę, zauważyłeś chyba.

- Powiedzmy.

- Lepiej powiedz, czy mnie wreszcie wypuścisz.

- Jaką mam gwarancję, że spełnisz następne moje życzenia? Wciąż pozostały mi dwa.

- Powiedz jakie, a będzie zrobione.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Muszę się zastanowić.

- Rozumiem. Więc chcesz gwarancji?

- Tak.

- Dobrze, zatem daję ci moje słowo.

- Słowo gumochłona? - parsknął warzyciel.

- Słowo _złotego_ gumochłona - zauważyło stworzenie z naciskiem. - Jeszcze nigdy nie złamałem słowa i teraz również nie zamierzam go złamać. Uwierz mi, ja nie kłamię. Gdy tylko będziesz już znał swoje następne życzenia, przyjdź tam, gdzie mnie znalazłeś. Będę tam żerował do jesiennej równonocy, na pewno coś w tym czasie wymyślisz.

Czarodziej zastanowił się chwilę. Właściwie... co miał do stracenia? (Przygotowywany eliksir już dawno ulotnił mu się z głowy. Z kociołka również, szczerze mówiąc.) A jak wiele do zyskania! Mamrocząc pod nosem, jak nisko upadł, że liczy na gumochłona, odniósł zwierzątko, gdzie je znalazł, czyli tam, gdzie miał go niby szukać następnym razem. Zanim odłożył je na ziemię, spojrzał na nie groźnie.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję.

- Lepiej, żebyś tu był, kiedy przyjdę wypowiedzieć drugie życzenie! Bo jak nie...! - warknął groźnie.

- Będę - zarzekał się gumochłon. - Odłóż mnie już, dobrze? Głodny jestem.

- Niech ci będzie.

Warzyciel schylił się i w miarę delikatnie umieścił stworzenie w mule.

- Dziękuję. Czekam na twoje drugie życzenie. Aha, i jeszcze jedno.

- Tak?

- Powiedz dyrektorowi, że w jego ex librisie jest błąd ortograficzny.

- Dumbledore'owi?

- A komu niby?

- Nic z tego, jeszcze mi życie miłe!

Odwróciwszy się na pięcie, czarodziej ruszył w kierunku zamku. Gumochłon wzruszył ramionami, których nie miał, i zajął się konsumowaniem zbutwiałych szczątków roślin. Już się nie mógł doczekać, aż będzie błyszczącym, grubym, długim gumochłonem. To był cel jego życia.

* * *

KONIEC  
części pierwszej

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Życzenie drugie

_._

* * *

Baśń o małym gumochłonie i warzycielu interesu

* * *

Życzenie drugie

* * *

Minęło kilka miesięcy, w czasie których warzyciel myślał i chudł, a gumochłon jadł i tył. Obu im to dobrze robiło, jako że mistrz eliksirów dorobił się w czasach bezwzględnego pokoju i względnego spokoju dość grubej tkanki tłuszczowej na ciepłej szkolnej posadzce, więc miał co zrzucić, magiczne stworzenie zaś wciąż jeszcze rosło i, jak praktycznie każdy młodzieniec, dla zdrowia musiało przybierać na wadze.

Pochmurna szkocka wiosna powoli przerodziła się w upalne lato. Gumochłon nadal pasł się w tym samym miejscu, po części dlatego, że przecież obiecał, a po części z racji bogatych zasobów pokarmu, w jakie obfitowały brzegi jeziora, oraz zawsze przyjemnego chłodu okolicznego mułu. Żerowisko było wręcz wymarzone.

Tego dnia, dla odmiany od poprzedniego, słońce świeciło jasno na bezchmurnym niebie i było przeraźliwie gorąco. Wędrujący w stronę jeziora warzyciel miał jednak na sobie tę samą czarną szatę, co parę miesięcy wcześniej, sprawiającą zresztą wrażenie, jakby od tamtego czasu nie była prana. Zaszyty w cienistym trzcinowym gąszczu gumochłon nie zauważył go ani nie usłyszał kroków, zajęty był powiem przeżuwaniem pochłoniętego pokarmu i jakoś wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, że właściwie nie miał go czym przeżuwać. Następnych odgłosów zignorować już niestety nie mógł - był na to zbyt uczciwy.

- Gdzie jesteś, ty podła, kłamliwa, tombakowa kreaturo? - wydarł się czarodziej, stanąwszy tuż przy linii wody.

Chyba nie był w najlepszym humorze.

Gumochłon z żalem porzucił rajski zakątek pełen smakowitych kąsków i niechętnie wypełzł z gęstwiny. Przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się mamroczącemu pod nosem jakieś nieokreślone groźby człowiekowi, a potem odetchnął głęboko i rzekł z wymuszoną uprzejmością:

- Tutaj jestem, o najmłodszy mistrzu eliksirów wszech czasów. Czyżbyś zdołał nakłonić wreszcie swój jakże ulotny... lotny, chciałem powiedzieć, umysł do wymyślenia drugiego życzenia?

Nie, wcale nie był złośliwy. Ależ skąd.

Warzyciel odwrócił się na pięcie o niecałe sto trzydzieści stopni, nie zauważając, że rzeczona pięta zapadła się wskutek tego gwałtownego ruchu w muł po kostkę. Zorientował się w tym zadziwiającym zjawisku, kiedy próbował dać krok w kierunku bezczelnie gapiące się na niego stworzenie. Próba zakończyła się w sposób możliwy do przewidzenia, co jednak wcale nie znaczyło, że, wstając i ocierając błoto z twarzy, czarodziej był w choćby odrobinę lepszym nastroju. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Złoty gumochłon, sam uwalany szlamem od jednego końca po drugi w sposób wręcz wykluczający jakąkolwiek prawdopodobną identyfikację, żałował jak nigdy w życiu, że nie umie się śmiać. Chociaż może i lepiej, że nie umiał, bo tylko dzięki temu mógł przeżyć ten dzień. I jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kolejnych.

- Nawet nie śmij się śmiać - rzucił groźnie warzyciel, wymownie poruszając wystawionym ku górze palcem wskazującym.

- Gdzieżbym śmiał - odparło stworzenie, niesamowicie z siebie zadowolone. - No, jak tam z tym życzeniem? Bo rozumiem, że z tego powodu opuściłeś swoje przytulne lochy i wyciągnąłeś mnie z uczty godnej bogów na to palące słońce?

- Jakbyś zgadł. Mam drugie życzenie, wpadło mi do głowy dzisiaj w trakcie śniadania. Nie chciałem tracić czasu i oto jestem.

- Yhm. - Gumochłon cierpliwie kiwał głową (której nie miał). - A mógłbyś może zdradzić mi jego treść?

- Mógłbym. Czy w tym celu muszę cię wziąć do ręki, jak poprzednio? - Mistrz eliksirów wykrzywił się z jawnym obrzydzeniem, mierząc stworzenie wzrokiem.

- Nie, nie, darujmy to sobie, nie chcemy przecież, żebyś się ubrudził...

Gadający gumochłon przemawiał tonem niewiniątka, warzycielowi jednak coś tam mocno śmierdziało. Możliwe, że muł, który miał wszelkie prawo wydzielać z siebie upiorną - tudzież upojną, jak kto woli - woń zgnilizny.

- Skoro tak, to mówię - rzekł z całą powagą czarodziej, wprawnie ignorując rodzące się w nim podejrzenie. Zaraz jednak zawahał się i upewnił na wszelki wypadek: - Jak powiem stąd, to też je spełnisz?

- Tak, tak, masz na to moje słowo. No, już, mówże, bo mi ten upał mózg zaraz wygotuje. Co prawda go nie mam, ale po co ryzykować...

- Dobrze, skoro tak, to mówię. Ale na pewno? Bo to jest ważne...

- Tak, na pewno, wal śmiało. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Załatwmy to wreszcie i miejmy z głowy. Co prawda jej...

- Mogę już?

- Ależ proszę. Cały czas próbuję cię zachęcić, a ty dzisiaj jakiś taki powolny jesteś. Rozumiałbym, gdybyś był gumochłonem, my z natury swojej się nie śpieszymy, poza wyjątkowymi sytuacjami, naturalnie, na przykład w chwilach, kiedy ukrop leje nam się na głowy, których co prawda nie...

- No to chcę być tak pociągający, żeby wszyscy ludzie się we mnie zakochiwali, pragnęli mnie, nie mogli mi się oprzeć i w ogóle.

Właśnie dla takich okazji wymyślono powiedzenie "grom z jasnego nieba". Niebo bowiem było bezsprzecznie jasne, bezchmurne, słoneczne, a gumochłon właśnie zaczął sprawiać wrażenie rażonego piorunem. Otwór gębowy miał otwarty tak szeroko, że spokojnie mogłoby do niego wlecieć całe stado much, co nie byłoby pożądane, ponieważ stworzenie to, jak wszystkim wiadomo, żywi się raczej roślinami i spożycie innego rodzaju pokarmu mogłoby spowodować u niego nieżyt żołądka (którego gumochłony właściwie nie mają, ale po co ryzykować...). Tylko ów niepokój o własny przewód pokarmowy nakłonił ostatecznie złotego gumochłona do zamknięcia ust i zastanowienia się przez chwilę spokojnie, podczas gdy warzyciel wlepiał w niego wyczekująco wzrok.

- Czy ja ci już mówiłem - zaczął w końcu ostrożnie magiczny stwór - że nie jestem cudotwórcą?

- Nie - zapewnił czarodziej skwapliwie.

- To ci mówię teraz. Nie jestem cudotwórcą.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Mistrz eliksirów podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy.

Gumochłon przez chwilę przygryzał dolną wargę, której nie miał, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa smutną prawdę. Nie do końca zadowolony z tego, co wymyślił, postanowił zaryzykować, nie chciał bowiem zdechnąć marnie na udar słoneczny czy inne odwodnienie.

- Hm... Wyrażę to w ten sposób: ponętny to ty nie jesteś.

- Wiem - stwierdził warzyciel zaskakująco zgodnie. - Gdybym był, to prosiłbym cię o coś innego. Po co miałbym marnować życzenie na coś, co i tak już mam?

- Prawda. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że nie jestem cudotwórcą.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że nadal nie wiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć.

Gumochłon oklapł. Nie był do końca pewny, czy osłabił go upał, czy brak domyślności czarodzieja, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że jednemu i drugiemu mógł uciec tylko w jeden sposób: spełniając nieszczęsne życzenie. Gdyby to tylko było takie proste...

Westchnął ciężko.

- Powiedzmy wprost: jesteś brzydki.

- Wie...

- Nie przerywaj mi. Brzydki, powiedziałem. Chociaż to zbyt słabe określenie. Paskudny - o, to cię charakteryzuje nieco lepiej. Obrzydliwy również pasuje. Obleśny. Odrażający...

- Skończyłeś?

- Nie. Wstrętny. Ohydny. Szkaradny.

- Czy...

- Poczekaj, jeszcze ja mówię. Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, jak wyglądasz? Widziałeś się kiedyś w lustrze? Nie no, przecież każde lustro od takiego odbicia popękałoby na tysiące kawałeczków... Masz chociaż ułamek pojęcia o swojej aparycji?

- Tak jak...

- Cicho siedź. Ten twój nos chociażby. Nawet ty go przecież widzisz, musi ci się rzucać w oczy, w końcu sterczy ci między nimi. To pomyśl, jak widzą go inni. Do tego te włosy. Plugastwo. Jak coś takiego można nosić na głowie? Od samego widoku tych tłustych strąków robi mi się niedobrze. Mi! A wyobraź sobie, jak się robi dwunogom, z tymi ich wrażliwymi żołądkami! I ta cera. Co to jest za kolor, ktoś go w ogóle kiedyś nazwał? Sprawia wrażenie, jakby ktoś zmieszał szary, zgniło żółty i jakiś nieokreślony odcień nieokreślonej barwy niezbyt dokładnie, i taką farbą cię pomalował. Masz plamy kojarzące się w pierwszej chwili ze świeżo ekshumowanymi zwłokami, a w drugiej... przez gardło mi to nie przejdzie, nawet jeśli gardła nie mam. A te oczy! Strach się bać! Na twoim miejscu cieszyłbym się, że ludzie nie uciekają z krzykiem na sam twój widok, biorąc cię za jakiegoś inferiusa! Weźmy jeszcze te...

- Nie będę pytał, czy skończyłeś - odezwał się warzyciel tonem, od którego cały muł w jednej chwili zamarzł, a słońce zgasło, jakby nigdy nie istniało.

Gumochłon skłonny byłby nawet podziękować człowiekowi za tę chwilę chłodu, gdyby nie to, że znajdował się akurat na celu jego różdżki. W tej sytuacji wolał się w ogóle nie odzywać.

- ...bo przecież zamierzałeś mówić dalej, prawda? Uznałem jednak, że dość już tego dobrego: teraz ja będę mówił, a ty będziesz słuchał.

Stwór najchętniej skinąłby w odpowiedzi głową, problem jednak polegał na tym, że jej nie miał. W tej chwili żałował tego jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

- Rozumiemy się?

- Tak - pisnął, obiecując sobie, że w przyszłości będzie bardziej uważał na to, co mówi. I najlepiej, żeby była to niedaleka przyszłość.

- To miło. - Czarodziej uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - Przedstawiłem ci moje drugie życzenie. Ty przedstawiłeś swoje obiekcje. W porządku, masz do tego pełne prawo. Teraz jednak skończyliśmy wymianę zdań i czas najwyższy przejść do czynów. Mam dość sterczenia na tej rozżarzonej patelni. A tobie, zdaje się, nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo. Mam ci przypomnieć, który z nas wyskoczył z tą propozycją spełnienia trzech życzeń? Co?

Gumochłon pokręcił na boki przednią częścią tułowia, mając nadzieję, że gest zostanie odczytany prawidłowo. Szczęście zdawało mu sprzyjać.

- Niesamowicie mnie to cieszy, bo jakoś nie mam ochoty mówić ci o twojej własnej głupocie. Gdybyś wtedy nie dał plamy, użyłbym cię w eliksirze i miałbyś spokój. Ale dałeś, więc teraz się męcz.

Stworzonko zadumało się. Na krótko wprawdzie, ponieważ zbliżało się południe i upał naprawdę zaczynał być nie do zniesienia.

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz rozkochiwać w sobie wszystkich ludzi? To może być nieco uciążliwe - rozpaczliwie spróbowało cokolwiek utargować.

- Jestem pewny, przekonany i zdecydowany. Tak, chcę, żeby wszyscy ludzie, dokładnie wszyscy i kompletnie wszyscy czuli do mnie pociąg i zakochiwali się we mnie. Jeśli będę miał dość ich umizgów, to ich spławię, nic się nie martw.

O to, akurat, gumochłon dziwnym trafem się nie martwił.

- Ale na pewno wszyscy ludzie? Stuprocentowo wszyscy? Nauczyciele i uczniowie? Kobiety i... eee... też?

- Tak, eee też. Wszyscy. Niewyraźnie mówię? Wszys-cy.

- Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony.

- Co ty nie powiesz. W życiu bym nie zgadł. - Głos warzyciela wręcz ociekał sarkazmem.

- Czy mógłbym zapytać, dlaczego wszyscy? To dosyć... nietypowe. Zwykle ludzie mają jakieś preferencje, jedni im się podobają, a inni nie... Nie spotkałem jeszcze człowieka, który chciałby tak... ze wszystkimi.

- A dużo ludzi spotkałeś?

- Prawdę mówiąc... tylko ciebie.

- No widzisz, czyli miałeś szczęście natknąć się właśnie na kogoś, kto chciałby tak ze wszystkimi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na co czy na kogo będę miał ochotę, czyż nie? Warto się zabezpieczyć z góry.

- Niby prawda... Mimo to muszę zapytać: skąd ten pomysł? Zechcesz mi to zdradzić?

- Czemu by nie? Dzisiaj przy śniadaniu przypadkiem spojrzałem na Rolandę i taka właśnie myśl przyszła mi do głowy.

- Rolandę? Ale chyba nie Rolandę Hooch, tę, która sędziuje mecze quidditcha?

- Owszem, tę samą. Coś ci się nie podoba?

- Nie żartuj. Ty przy niej to wręcz okaz piękna! Wenus z Milo! Albo raczej Dawid Michała Anioła... Masz jakiś spaczony gust czy co?

- Mój gust to moja sprawa. Powiedz lepiej, skąd wiesz, jak ona wygląda? Przecież nawet nie masz oczu...

- A co, myślisz, że jak nie mam oczu, to nie widzę? Ciebie jakoś zobaczyłem, prawda?

- No niby tak...

- Właśnie. Więc ją też widzę. Było nie było, boisko quidditcha nie jest aż tak daleko stąd.

- Mówisz? - Mistrz eliksirów z powątpiewaniem wytężył wzrok, próbując dostrzec jakiekolwiek szczegóły hogwarckiego obiektu sportowego.

- Mówię - potwierdził gumochłon z całą mocą, dumnie prężąc wciąż jeszcze dość wątłe ciało.

- No, skoro tak mówisz, to niech będzie, że ci wierzę. Ale jeśli to rzeczywiście jest prawda, jeśli ty faktycznie widzisz stąd Rolandę latającą na miotle nad boiskiem, to spełnienie mojego życzenia nie będzie dla ciebie najmniejszym problemem. Przecież nie chcę, żebyś zmienił mój wygląd. Życzę sobie tylko, żeby wszyscy na mnie lecieli... kolokwialnie mówiąc. Brak mi już słów, naprawdę. - Westchnął.

- Ty, wiesz, że masz rację? - Gumochłon sprawiał wrażenie, jakby doznał nagłego olśnienia.

- Wiem.

- W porządku, to się da zrobić. Upewnię się jeszcze tylko...

- Nie musisz, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Moim drugim życzeniem jest, abym budził we wszystkich ludziach pożądanie, żeby nie mogli mi się oprzeć.

Zaraz po tym, jak czarodziej zamilkł, rozległ się ogłuszający grzmot i błękitne niebo rozjaśniła potężna błyskawica. Warzyciel podskoczył. Gumochłon nie, ponieważ nie miał nóg. Nie podskoczyłby zresztą nawet gdyby je miał, jako że w najmniejszym stopniu nie był zaskoczony.

- Co to było? - spytał mistrz eliksirów niepewnie, gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, czyli niecałą sekundę później.

- Efekty - odparło stworzonko dumnie.

- Że co?

- Efekty. Poprzednio byłeś rozczarowany brakiem efektów świetlnych i dźwiękowych, więc tym razem postanowiłem ci ich dostarczyć. Podobały się?

- Zabójczo - stwierdził mężczyzna sucho. - Przyznam jednak, że wolałem wersję poprzednią.

- Ech, wy, ludzie... Trudno was zadowolić, doprawdy.

- No już, nie narzekaj. Nie jestem przecież aż taki zły.

- Nie no, wcale, rzeczywiście. Cudownie się z tobą współpracuje, wprost uroczo. - Gumochłon z rozrzewnieniem wspomniał przeprowadzone dotychczas z czarodziejem rozmowy. - Podejrzewam, że nie masz dla mnie w tym momencie trzeciego życzenia? Żebyśmy mogli to wszystko skończyć raz a dobrze?

- Rzeczywiście, jeszcze nie mam. Postaram się jednak niedługo je wymyślić. Niedługo wakacje, więc będę miał mnóstwo czasu na myślenie.

- Fakt. Aż się boję skutków tego myślenia...

Gumochłon powoli wpełzł między trzciny. Ukryty wreszcie na powrót w chłodnym cieniu, obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię, którego nie miał. Mistrz eliksirów nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, w zamyśleniu patrząc w dal, na małą kropkę krążącą ponad boiskiem quidditcha. Madame Rolandzie Hooch widać czerwcowe upalne południe było niestraszne. Warzycielowi mimo wszystko chyba też, bo, nie spuszczając wzroku z latającej na miotle koleżanki, powoli ruszył w jej stronę. Gumochłon przez króciutką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy czegoś nie pokręcił przy spełnianiu drugiego życzenia. Uznawszy ostatecznie, że właściwie nie ma to znaczenia, byle efekt był wzajemny - a nie miał powodów obawiać się, że nie był - stworzonko powróciło do żerowania na z lekka zbutwiałych kłączach. Może przy następnej okazji zapyta swojego czarodzieja, jak mu idzie spławianie tych wszystkich ludzi...

* * *

KONIEC  
części drugiej

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
